


upskirt

by nyatsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Atsumu wears a cheerleader outfit, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatsumu/pseuds/nyatsumu
Summary: Shouyou tilts his head up to look at him, and his expression is a mix between amusement and turned on. “I didn’t know we had cheerleaders.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021, stories that touched me





	upskirt

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> this is a very, very late submission for AtsuHina Fever Week >_< i had a bit of trouble writing so it took me this long gaaah. but i've finished it so here it is!!
> 
> for day 7 - free prompt day (this was technically supposed to be for day 2 but it didn't work -_-)
> 
> enjoy!! :D

Atsumu stares at the pieces of clothing laid out in front of him with furrowed eyebrows.

When Bokuto called last Friday to say he had sent him something to spice up his Valentine’s day, Atsumu had almost shrieked, sputtering as he hurriedly reminded his friend that they were both already taken.

But Bokuto had simply laughed, and Atsumu suddenly felt dumb for assuming things so quickly. “Oh, Tsum-tsum. You’re so funny. It’s—huh? Right now? Okay, baby, hold on, let me just—Sorry, man. Akaashi needs me. It should arrive around Sunday morning, so have fun! Bye-bye!” 

There had been some shuffling and the sound of muffled voices on the other line before Bokuto finally hung up, and Atsumu had been left alone to dread the arrival of the Valentine’s day care package (that he didn’t ask for) in the silence of his apartment. 

Which is now ripped open and displayed across his coffee table, seemingly staring at him back and taunting him. 

A part of him wants to ask _why._ Why did Bokuto have a cheerleader outfit of their team. Do they even have official cheerleaders? And why did Bokuto feel the need to send it to Atsumu of all people, and even throw along a black lace thong and a matching pair of thigh-high socks? 

Maybe it was actually for Shouyou . . .? But no, if that were the case, Bokuto wouldn’t have to go through Atsumu. He could have just given it straight to Shouyou. Plus everything looks a little too big to fit Shouyou.

Oh, _God._ Was _Atsumu_ supposed to wear these? 

He’s only a hairline away from short circuiting that Atsumu has to stop himself from thinking. Why sit and agonize over all of this when he can ask Bokuto directly? 

Atsumu only hopes, as he types out a _Yo, Bokkun, my man, what in the heck are these_ because he doesn’t know if he can handle hearing what his teammate has to say, that he doesn’t regret this. 

**From:** Bokkun  
Hey Tsum-tsum!  
I’m glad it got to you on time :D  
Didn’t I tell you? 

**To:** Bokkun  
Tell me what

 **From:** Bokkun  
So I did forget! Sorry about that  
That’s actually Akaashi’s but it turned out too big on him but I thought that it was too much of a waste to throw out, so we figured we’d give it out :D 

**To:** Bokkun  
But why me  
Why not Omi-kun  
Or Meian-san or Inunaki-san or literally anyone else on the team? 

**From:** Bokkun  
But I didn’t think it would fit them…  
Do you not like it? D:   
I even sent you some extras I thought you and Hinata might enjoy!! 

Atsumu sighs. There goes Bokuto and his innate power to make people un-irritated with him. The guy’s just too nice to stay mad at, but Atsumu finds himself frustrated, anyway. 

**To:** Bokkun  
Were they Akaashi-kun’s too?

 **From:** Bokkun  
No, silly! I bought them to match! Consider it a freebie hehe  
I wasn’t sure if you guys had anything to go with it and I felt kinda shy asking you about it 👉👈

_But ya didn’t feel shy sending these to me?_ Atsumu asks in his head. He takes a deep breath. It’s not a big deal. He’s not going to be mean about it. Bokuto had good intentions. It’s _fine._ Atsumu just has to calm down. 

Another deep breath. 

Atsumu sends Bokuto a soulless thank you, which the other accepts with no further discussion. 

He sets his phone down and stares at the outfit, then glances at the clock. Shouyou was supposed to be coming over around lunch time to spend the day with Atsumu indoors. Atsumu had originally proposed a trip, but considering they had practice the next day, it would have been a tight squeeze in their schedule. 

So they decided to move their trip to another time and follow Shouyou’s suggestion instead: food, movies, and sex. Not necessarily in that order. 

It wasn’t the typical romantic date, and it’s definitely no different than how they spend their time on their days off. But this is how they enjoy each other’s company. 

They don’t need to do anything special just because it’s Valentine’s, that’s always how they’ve viewed it. They can do special dates, and give each other special gifts even on normal days. A calendar isn’t going to tell either of them what to do. (But Atsumu still bought a box of chocolates and hid it in his fridge for Shouyou to munch on later. He isn’t that much of a killjoy.)

Although . . . 

Atsumu shakes his head when he finds himself looking at the clothes again. Is he really taking this into consideration?

In a practical sense, Atsumu _should_ take the opportunity to “spice up” his Valentine’s day with Shouyou, especially since it’s been basically handed to him on a silver platter. It wouldn’t hurt to try it out, and Atsumu is sure he’d look fucking hot wearing it, anyway. 

Atsumu checks the time again. Around an hour until Shouyou arrives. There isn’t much to do. He had already prepared food that’s to be heated when his boyfriend arrives, and even looked up shows and movies they could binge watch. Atsumu can’t exactly tell him to hurry up because Shouyou’s running an errand for his aunt in his mom’s stead. 

So, Atsumu sits and waits, eyeing the outfit as it taunts him even harder now. Daring him to wear it. 

Would it really fit him? Would Shouyou even be into it? Atsumu decides it’s really no problem to see if it will fit him, but they’ve never done anything that involved costumes or roleplay before. If Shouyou finds him dressed up like that and turns out to be uninterested, that would be pretty embarrassing. 

But if Shouyou _does_ like it . . . The mere thought has Atsumu’s neck prickling with heat. 

He imagines the look on his boyfriend’s face if he decides he likes what he sees. The way Shouyou’s eyes would darken, the way he’d lick his lips like Atsumu is a full-course meal that’s been laid out just for him. 

A shiver runs down Atsumu’s spine. Yeah, that’s not a bad idea at all. 

Atsumu gathers the outfit in his arms, thong and all. He debates on whether or not he should just change right then and there in the living room, but Shouyou could come home any time now. Atsumu doesn’t want to be found out so quickly and ruin the surprise. 

He moves to the bedroom and drops the garments onto his bed before peeling off his clothes. It’s only when Atsumu picks up the lace thong that embarrassment hits him. He’s never worn anything but boxer briefs in his life, for fuck’s sake. Even by just looking at it, Atsumu knows it’s practically useless, leaving nothing to the imagination once on him. 

He could just _not_ wear it, but Atsumu isn’t going to give up. He made up his mind, and he’s going to go all the way. 

It fits him snugly, maybe even a tad too tight, but the material doesn’t feel as uncomfortable as he thought. Though either way it won’t matter, because if Shouyou is into this, Atsumu doubts it will stay on him for long, anyway. 

He puts on the highlight of the whole outfit next, the actual cheerleader uniform. It’s a little tight around the shoulders and doesn’t reach past his belly button, but then again it was supposed to be for Akaashi. He can’t expect it to be a perfect fit. 

The skirt is as short as it looks, barely reaching mid thigh. Atsumu is sure that if he moves even the slightest bit, his whole ass will come into view, but he guesses that that _is_ the point of it all. 

He puts on the thigh-highs last, carefully slipping them on each leg. They stretch wide around him, and Atsumu hopes they don’t tear before Shouyou arrives. They do make his legs look really hot, though. Yipee. 

Atsumu pads over to his full length mirror, checking if he looks as presentable as he thinks. He sways side to side, turning and moving to see the whale outfit. It’s . . . pretty. Atsumu feels exposed, but he’s confident enough to say that he looks good, _sexy_ even, as he bends down just to see how far up the skirt will go. Maybe Bokuto truly was onto something. Atsumu can’t wait to see Shouyou’s reaction. 

“Atsumu-san?” A voice calls out just as the front door beeps closed. 

Speak of the devil. 

Atsumu stays frozen as he hears Shouyou walk around his apartment, not expecting him to be here so soon. He has half a mind to just tear everything off of him, suddenly feeling too ashamed to be seen like this. He thought he’d have more time to get ready and look _scrumptious_ but now that his boyfriend is right there he doesn’t know what to do. 

He gets so absorbed into his panicked thoughts that Atsumu almost doesn’t register that Shouyou is speaking. “I managed to get out of there early, _thank God,_ I thought my arms were going to fall off _._ I think I hate the smell of flowers now. But I still brought this for you, I arranged it myself— Oh.”

Atsumu smiles awkwardly. “Hi.” 

Shouyou stands just outside of Atsumu’s room, mouth hanging slightly open as he stares at him. Fuck, Atsumu thinks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He hates it. He thinks it’s weird, holy shit, why did Atsumu expect his boyfriend to pop a boner and press him against a wall as soon as he saw him? _Fuck._

But then Shouyou seems to snap out of his confused state, eyes wandering over Atsumu’s whole appearance, widening just a fraction as if his mind is finally processing what he’s seeing. Atsumu feels his skin begin to warm under his boyfriend’s gaze, and it’s when Atsumu looks down to avoid Shouyou’s eyes that he realizes, _Oh. It worked._

“Like it?” Atsumu asks coyly, flipping his skirt a little just to see Shouyou follow the movement. 

“What—” Shouyou tries to say, but his voice cracks and he has to clear his throat, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Where did you get that?”

“Does it matter?” Atsumu blinks innocently, giving his boyfriend a small smile. He steps toward Shouyou, and catches the way he takes a deep breath, eyes darting back to his legs.

“It kind of does,” Shouyou says, still kind of distracted. He places his hands gently on Atsumu’s hips once he’s close enough, fingers brushing over his exposed skin. Shouyou tilts his head up to look at him, and his expression is a mix between amusement and turned on. “I didn’t know we had cheerleaders.”

“‘s all for you, baby,” Atsumu purrs. “I’m your personal cheerleader starting today.”

“Oh?” Shouyou raises his eyebrows, and he squeezes Atsumu’s sides playfully. “Will I get to see this often, then?”

“Shouyou-kun, I’ll dress up everyday for ya, if that’s what ya want.”

At this, Shouyou lets out a laugh that makes Atsumu’s heart clench. God, can his boyfriend get any cuter? 

“That does sound tempting,” Shouyou muses. “But I think I want to enjoy this one first.”

He slides one of his hands lower until it rests under the curve of his ass. His fingertips touch the hem of Atsumu’s skirt, silently asking for permission to touch him more. 

“Then do anything ya want with me, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu urges. He leans down to peck Shouyou’s lips, chuckling when his boyfriend closes his eyes and chases after him after he pulls away. Atsumu kisses the pout on his face and lets their mouths slot together just as Shoyou lets his hand slip up Atsumu’s skirt. 

Their kiss is cut short by Shouyou’s gasp. His hand is still on Atsumu’s ass, but his eyes are wide and his lips form into an ‘O’, and Atsumu immediately knows what he’s thinking. 

“Somethin’ wrong?” He asks anyway, not even bothering to stop himself from grinning. 

Shouyou gives his ass a gentle squeeze. “You’re not wearing underwear?”

Atsumu brings his body closer to Shouyou, enough that he feels exactly how his boyfriend thinks about this whole thing, and lets his lips brush against Shouyou’s ear as he speaks. “Why don’t ya—” Atsumu is delighted when he feels his boyfriend shiver, “—see f’r yerself?” 

He licks the shell of Shouyou’s ear after, loving the soft moan that escapes him. 

“‘Tsumu-san, you are so . . .” Shouyou breathes, but never finishes the thought. Instead he reaches up to hold the back of Atsumu’s neck and brings him down to kiss him again. His other hand gropes and fondles Atsumu’s asscheek, using his hold as leverage to keep their bodies close. 

Atsumu licks at the seam of Shouyou’s lips, and his boyfriend immediately parts them, sucking on Atsumu’s tongue as soon as it slides into his mouth. Atsumu groans, hands reaching to cup Shouyou’s face to kiss him even deeper. 

His cock starts to chub up in his panties, and it would have been embarrassing that he’s feeling it just by kissing, but this is _Hinata Shouyou_ he’s kissing. It’s not Atsumu’s fault his boyfriend is the sexiest, most beautiful person known to man.

He whines a little when Shouyou pulls away, but Atsumu’s complaint dies in his throat when his boyfriend drops down to his knees. Atsumu swallows, watching Shouyou look up at him with big eyes, hands rubbing up and down his thighs softly. 

“I want to see now,” he says, fingers now playing with the hem of Atsumu’s skirt. “Can I?”

As if Atsumu will say no to him. “Already told ya,” he mumbles, cheeks heating. He _really_ likes when Shouyou’s on his knees. “Y’can do whatever ya want.” 

Then Shouyou smiles at him, and Atsumu just about passes away right then and there. 

It’s the kind of smile that he gives Atsumu after a good toss, after Atsumu gives him a portion of his food. The kind of smile that he gave Atsumu after he offered for them to move in together when Shouyou’s lease expires next year. Warm, bright, _grateful._

One might think Atsumu just gave Shouyou a million yen, and not just allowed him to look under his skirt. It’s too much of a reaction that Atsumu was expecting from a fucking panty reveal. 

And yet, Atsumu’s chest blooms with love. 

He keeps his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders, internally conflicted on whether he should ask to move to the bed or let Shouyou decide that on his own. Though Atsumu can’t trust his legs to not turn into jelly. 

Shouyou slides his hands up, lifting Atsumu’s skirt up in the process. The way Shouyou’s jaw drops when he sees what Atsumu is wearing underneath his skirt has him on the verge of overheating. 

“You’re so pretty, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou comments, as if in a trance. “Ah- it twitched.” 

“Shouyou . . .” Atsumu whines lowly when his boyfriend giggles. “Don’t tease me.”

Shouyou hums, pushing Atsumu’s skirt up and bunching it against his abs in a fist. “I’m not teasing, though? Atsumu-san really is so pretty.” Said man’s breath hitches when Shouyou blows softly against his lace-covered cock. “All dressed up for me.” Atsumu shivers when he presses a featherlight kiss just under his glans. Shouyou grins. “So cute.”

He adds a few more kisses along Atsumu’s now straining length, stopping by the tip to suck on it through the lace, earning a gasp and a soft moan from Atsumu. Seemingly amused, Shouyou does it again, then lets his tongue drag over it, hot and wet. Atsumu’s knees buckle. 

Shouyou is quick to place his free hand at the back of Atsumu’s thigh. Atsumu hopes it’s enough to support him when his legs give out.

“Hey, Tsumu-san,” Shouyou mumbles, looking up at Atsumu through his lashes. “Can I suck you off?”

Atsumu makes a choked noise at the back of his throat. “D’ya really have ta ask?”

“Mhmm,” Shouyou nods, tapping his fingers on his skin, as if hurrying Atsumu to give him an answer. 

A little frustrated, because he already told Shouyou he can do _anything_ to him _twice_ already, Atsumu lifts his hands from his boyfriend’s shoulders and makes a move to remove the skirt and panties, but Shouyou stops him. Atsumu raises an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Keep the skirt on?” Shouyou requests sheepishly. Atsumu huffs, but listens anyway.

He slides the panties off, not missing how closely Shouyou watches, as if trying to engrave it in his mind. Atsumu tosses the garment aside, it’s probably ruined, anyway. 

He stands awkwardly, conscious of the way his cock tents against the skirt, precum already staining through it. The fabric feels weird whenever it rubs on the tip, too. Atsumu bites his lip and squeezes his thighs together. 

Shouyou notices, putting his hands on Atsumu again. Without the panties, Atsumu feels way more sensitive, hips twitching and jerking as Shouyou touches him. His boyfriend lifts the skirt up again, just enough so he can angle his head and mouth at the side of Atsumu’s dick.

Shouyou wraps his free hand around Atsumu’s base, pumping it slowly as he drags his lips towards the head, hot breath fanning Atsumu’s skin. 

“Shouyou, please,” Atsumu whispers. He knows he doesn’t have to beg. His boyfriend’s just a big fucking tease, and he loves that about him, but Atsumu’s cock is going to explode if he keeps this up. 

Shouyou tilts his head back to give Atsumu a wide grin, eyes crinkling, then dips back down to lick at his tip, lapping up the precum beading at the slit. Atsumu braces himself on Shouyou’s shoulders, hands squeezing his boyfriend to hurry him up. 

He lets out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed as Shouyou, finally, _finally,_ wraps his lips around him. At some point Shouyou has let go of Atsumu’s skirt, opting instead to hold onto each of his thighs while he bobs his head on Atsumu’s cock. 

As much as Atsumu wants to see him properly, because Shouyou sucking his dick is a scene that must be treasured evey time, he also finds this view of his boyfriend’s head moving under his skirt, but not what he’s actually doing mind numbingly hot. 

Unconsciously, Atsumu snaps his hips up, forcibly pushing his cock into Shouyou’s mouth deep enough that he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. Shouyou gags a little, but doesn’t pull off. If anything, he grips Atsumu’s thighs harder and keeps his pace.

A moan punches through Atsumu as Shouyou pulls back far enough to lick around the head and tease his tongue on the slit. 

“Shouyou– baby, I’m–,” Atsumu pants, hunching over. He’s close, _so_ close. Just a little bit more and he’ll tip off the edge—

Atsumu feels Shouyou take a deep breath before taking all of him again, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him. 

Atsumu shakes as his orgasm hits him, mouth hanging open in a silent moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He feels Shouyou slowly pull away from his cock, and hears him swallow lewdly. God, Atsumu wishes he could have seen it, he thinks hazily. 

Shouyou pops out from under his skirt, a trail of cum and spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth. His erection is straining against his jeans and when Atsumu’s cock twitches at the sight, he silently scolds it. _Down, boy. You literally just came._

But then again, Shouyou hasn’t cum yet. 

In his brilliant thinking process as he stares at Shouyou catch his breath, lips swollen and shiny, Atsumu sinks down to his knees and grabs his boyfriend’s face in his hands.

Shouyou’s eyes widen, and he flails, sputtering, “Wai– Atsumu-san– _mmph!”_ as Atsumu licks up the line of cum and saliva and slips his tongue inside his mouth. Shouyou kisses back immediately, moaning at the taste. 

They stay there on the floor for a while, making out instead of letting each other breathe. 

It isn’t long before Shouyou’s moving, trying to crawl into Atsumu’s lap, ass brushing against his sensitive but slowly hardening cock. 

“You can cum again, right?” Shouyou purrs, licking his lips as he rolls his hips to grind on Atsumu. 

Atsumu can’t help but let out a laugh. “Geez, Shouyou-kun can’tcha give a guy at least five minutes ta take a breather?” He jokingly says, but his arms are already snaking around his boyfriend’s waist.

“No waiting, only fucking” Shouyou says, pressing their lips together once more. “Come on, come on. I wanna ride you.” 

Atsumu’s dick jumps at his boyfriend’s words, and honestly, fuck refractory periods. He lets himself get tugged up and along by Shouyou, falling on his bed with the smaller climbing over him like some kind of predator. 

“Are ya sure ya don’t wanna fuck _me?”_ Atsumu asks, watching Shouyou fish around the bedside shelf for the lube and– just lube. “Wait, are we out of condoms?” 

“Nope and nope,” Shouyou says curtly, setting the bottle of lube on Atsumu’s torso before undressing, tossing everything behind him. “Want you to cum inside.”

And _God_ if that doesn’t do anything to Atsumu’s brain and his dick.

He reaches for the lube, and pours just short of too much onto his hand, rubbing it along his fingers to warm it before he’s coaxing Shouyou to scoot towards him. 

Shouyou obeys wordlessly, placing both hands on the headboard to steady himself as Atsumu presses his fingers against his hole. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Shouyou demands, wiggling his hips. 

Atsumu tuts, but slowly starts to push his finger in, glancing up at his boyfriend to watch for signs of pain. Shouyou’s head is tilted back, and he’s letting out little puffs of breath. Seconds later he’s pushing back against Atsumu’s finger. 

Atsumu slips in another digit, and Shouyou’s dick twitches, soft moans escaping his throat as Atsumu fucks him with them. 

Atsumu waits until he’s three fingers in before finally deciding to touch Shouyou’s cock. It’s drooling precum, dripping a thin line onto Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu slides his free hand against the mess and circles his fist around his cock. He strokes it slowly, thumb teasing around the head, and watches Shouyou hang his head forward, mouth open around a moan. 

“Fuck, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou breathes. “Enough already. Fuck me. Fuck me _now.”_

Atsumu smirks, fucking his fingers deeper into Shouyou just to watch him gasp and stumble over his words. “Thought you were gonna ride me,” he says. 

“I was— I _am,”_ Shouyou whines. “Come ooon. Take your fingers out.” 

Atsumu does, dick throbbing at the loud squelch it makes. He does his boyfriend the favor of flipping his skirt up and lubing up his own dick for him, and Shouyou is quick to position himself over him afterwards. 

He spreads his ass and slowly sinks down on Atsumu, moans ripping out of both of them from his tightness. Shouyou is _hot,_ inside and out, everywhere, and Atsumu feels like he’ll catch on fire. 

Shouyou doesn’t wait once he’s fully seated, already rocking his hips. His hands splay over Atsumu’s torso, fingers eventually curling around his cheerleader top as he finds a steady rhythm. 

“Ya feel so good, Shouyou,” Atsumu groans, throwing his head back and gripping his boyfriend’s hips as Shouyou begins to bounce on top of him. “Feel so perfect on my cock.” 

“Atsumu-san, Atsumu-san, _Atsumu-san,”_ Shouyou chants. He sits back and reaches for Atsumu’s hands on his hips, prying them away so he can lace their fingers together. Atsumu’s chest tightens. 

_“God,_ baby,” he breathes, unable to stop himself from fucking up into his boyfriend. “I love ya so fucking much.” 

Shouyou only moans in response, spreading his legs a little wider and grinding down on Atsumu desperately. 

He’s close, hips stuttering and moans getting higher and higher in pitch, so Atsumu breaks free from one of their intertwined hands to jerk Shouyou off in a pace that matches theirs. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming with a choked cry, messing up Atsumu’s cheerleader outfit with his load. 

Atsumu comes soon after, moaning as Shouyou tightens impossibly around him, and he’s suddenly drained as he starts to calm down.

He hisses when Shouyou starts to pull out, cock too sensitive now. His boyfriend plops down next to him and tangles his legs around one of his. 

“Maybe we should do this again,” Shouyou mumbles, snuggling closer to him.

“Cheerleader outfits?"

“Mm,” Shouyou hums. “Or any costume. As long as it’s sexy.”

“I’m dating a sex demon,” Atsumu wails. Shouyou barks out a laugh.

“What if I wear something for White Day?” 

Atsumu snorts. “As long as it’s not a furry costume.” 

**————————**

“I almost forgot.” Shouyou says, watching Atsumu heat up their very late lunch. “Where _did_ you get the outfit?”

Atsumu rolls his tongue in his mouth, wondering if he should lie. 

“Should I guess?” Shouyou teases.

“Please don’t. That’s more embarrassing.” Atsumu sighs in defeat before turning to face him. “Bokuto gave it to me,” he mumbles. 

“Seriously?” Atsumu nods.

Shouyou then pauses, blinking for a few seconds, his eyebrows knitting. “I have so many questions.”

“Me, too, baby. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> everybody say thank you bokuto haha  
> i hope that was good!! thank you for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
